


Baby Tell Me

by Star55



Series: Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love) [15]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12156759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: Seconds later, Harry’s phone buzzes in her hand with a reply. ‘Knickers off and kneel in front of that mirror. I’ll be home soon.’A Shades of Pink story where Sophia gives birth and Harry gets a surprise.





	Baby Tell Me

**Author's Note:**

> *slides into ao3 like it hasn't been half a year and leaves this fic here*
> 
> A massive thank you to [Katie](http://justkeeponcomingbacktolou.tumblr.com) for the beta read! I couldn't have done this without you! ♥

 

“You really don’t have to do all of this, Harry.”

Harry smiles as she pulls the tray of cupcakes out of the oven and onto the sink to cool down. “I don’t mind.”

Sophia shakes her head, smiling fondly at Harry as she swipes her finger through the icing they had just made. “You’re trying to get me fat, I know it.”

“Not possible,” Harry replies, removing her oven mitts. “That’s all baby in there.” 

“Yes, it is,” Sophia says, placing her free hand on her stomach. “I just wish she’d come out already.”

Harry clicks her tongue. “She will when she’s ready.”

“She’s a week overdue. I’m knackered.”

Harry crosses the room to where Sophia is sitting at the kitchen table, the bowl of icing balancing precariously on her stomach. “Really, Soph, is there anything I can do for you?”

Sophia starts to shake her head but then stops and nods. “Yeah, help me up, please? I need to pee. Again.”

Harry smiles at her and sets the icing bowl onto the table. “Of course.” 

She gets Sophia up and steady, a move she’s perfected just by being with her for the afternoon. Liam had to do some last minute things at the office with Louis, something at work that had popped up, needing both of their attention. Harry had volunteered (a little too eagerly) to stay with Sophia and her baby bump to make sure they were both okay. Liam has been like a hen on hot bricks since Sophia’s due date had passed just over a week ago. Harry doesn’t mind staying with Sophia, though. She likes talking to Sophia about her pregnancy, the parts that Sophia has found hard and all. 

While Sophia waddles off to the toilet, Harry takes all of the cupcakes out of the tray, putting them on cooling racks off to the side. She sings along to a song that’s been in her head all day, dancing a little, too. The cupcakes look delicious and perfect, something easy and sweet for Sophia to freeze and pick at for when the baby is born. 

Harry hasn’t been able to do much for Sophia and Liam as they both have families in London, but she’s been able to bake treats for them whenever possible. Just something small to freeze for whenever either of them need something quick to eat. It isn’t much, but she knows from all of the pregnancy books that she’s read that every little bit can help. And baking has always been something Harry is good at. Plus, there’s the added bonus that when Sophia needs something sweet, she can just defrost one and eat it. 

With the cupcakes cooling, Harry decides to wash out the trays to put them back into the oven to dry properly. She fills the sink with water and sets about washing them, still singing along to any song that pops into her head. 

“What’s that song?” Sophia asks as she makes her way back to the kitchen table, lowering herself into her chair. 

“ _Give Me Love_ by Ed Sheeran,” Harry replies. “Want me to put it on?”

Sophia nods, “that’d be lovely.”

Harry dries off her hands and picks up her phone, connecting it to the speaker dock near the toaster. She selects the song and presses play, letting Ed’s beautiful voice fill the room. She glances over at Sophia, immediately noticing the wince on her face. 

“You alright?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Sophia says, rubbing her hand over her stomach. “Just a kick.”

“Here, I’ll get you some water.” She gets a glass and fills it with cool water, placing it in front of Sophia. 

“Thank you, Harry.”

Harry kisses the top of her head and squeezes her free hand. “No need to thank me.”

They both sing along to the rest of the song while Harry does the dishes, laughing each time one of them mixes up a lyric. They do the same through the next three songs, seeing who can come up with the silliest lyrics to the tune of the song. By the time the dishes are done, they’re both laughing at each other, red faced and gasping for air. 

“You’ve got a lovely voice, Soph,” Harry says as she straightens herself. She fans her hand in front of her face and takes a few deep breaths. Her grin immediately falls when she sees Sophia’s shocked expression. “What’s wrong?” she asks.

“My water just broke.”

Harry’s eyes widen and she looks down at the tiled floor where there is a small puddle of water between Sophia’s legs. “Oh!” she exclaims. “Right, I know exactly what to do!”

“Can you call Liam, please?” Sophia asks. “And then take me to the hospital?”

Harry nods. “Y-yes, def-definitely.” 

She takes her phone off the speaker dock, shutting down the music app to make the call. Liam’s phone is busy so she leaves a message before immediately calling Louis. Her phone is off, or busy, too and Harry bites back a growl of frustration as she leaves a message for her as well.

“They’ll have to meet us there,” Harry says resolutely. She grabs a wad of paper towel to clean up the mess. “Let’s get you changed and then I’ll drive you.”

Sophia nods and hisses, holding one side of her stomach. “So they were definitely contractions I’ve been feeling, then.”

“How far apart?” Harry asks.

“About every seven to eight minutes,” Sophia replies. 

Harry’s eyebrows raise. 

“I didn’t want to say anything until I was sure,” Sophia adds before Harry can say anything else. “I just wanted Liam to get home first.”

“It’s alright,” Harry replies softly. “We’ll get you to the hospital. First labours can last up to twenty-four hours.”

“That’s reassuring,” Sophia says dryly. 

“Where’s your hospital bag?” Harry asks. 

“By the bedroom door.” Harry quickly dashes up the stairs and grabs the bag and a change of clothes for Sophia. She looks around the room for anything else that she thinks Sophia might need, but nothing stands out to her. She slings the bag over her shoulder and makes her way back downstairs where Sophia is leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. 

“Hair ties,” Harry says.

Sophia shoots her an odd look. “B-bathroom.”

Harry nods and hastily makes her way back upstairs to the bathroom. She locates a bunch of hair ties sitting in a little pot and she grabs the whole thing, shoving it into the bag. Once she’s back in the entrance hall, Harry helps Sophia get changed. She quickly puts the clothes into the clothing hamper in the laundry room. 

“Alright, let’s get you to the hospital.”

She locks up behind Sophia, adding the house keys to Sophia’s hospital bag and then takes her hand, helping her across the driveway to where Harry’s car is sitting. Harry unlocks it and helps Sophia into the front passenger seat. Once she’s carefully put the belt around Sophia and secured it into place, she kisses the side of her stomach.

“For luck,” she says and Sophia just nods. 

The traffic is thankfully light as they make their way to the hospital. Harry tries calling both Liam and Louis again, jabbing at buttons on her dashboard in frustration when neither of the calls connect. She shoots Sophia a sympathetic look and reaches over to take her hand.

“It’ll be alright,” she says, hoping that her voice is as reassuring as she thinks it is.

“I just want my wife,” Sophia replies. “She can’t miss the birth of our baby, she’ll be devastated.”

“I know. I’ll keep trying.” Harry lets her gaze drop back to the dashboard and she tries calling Liam once more. Her voice mail message floats through the car’s speaker system and this time, it’s Sophia that leaves a message.

“Liam, honey, please call Harry back,” Sophia says. She groans and presses a hand to her stomach, wincing. Harry bites her lip, willing the hospital to appear quicker. “I’ve gone into labour and I could really use you here with me.”

Harry disconnects the call, looking over at Sophia who’s looking a little miserable. She takes Sophia’s hand again, squeezing it gently, hoping that it reassures Sophia that she’s there with her through this. Sophia squeezes back and Harry sighs softly. 

They pull into the hospital car park after a few more minutes. 

“Do you think you can walk or do you want me to get a wheelchair?” Harry asks before getting out of the car.

“I can walk,” Sophia replies. “Just help me get out, please.”

Harry nods and gets out of the car, pocketing her keys. She grabs the bag, slinging it over her shoulder before coming to Sophia’s side. She carefully helps Sophia get out of the car and makes sure that she’s steady on her feet before locking the car. 

“Alright. Any time you feel like you can’t walk any further, let me know.”

“I’m fine,” Sophia says. “Let’s just get in before my contractions get closer.”

They take short steps towards the hospital entrance, Sophia gripping tightly onto Harry’s arm. They make it inside and Sophia plops herself down in a free wheelchair, clearly already exhausted from it all. 

It doesn’t take long to get Sophia signed in and moved to her private birthing suite. “It’s a part of the baby-moon gift from Louis,” Sophia had said at Harry’s slight confusion as she was wheeled in. 

While the nurses are checking over Sophia’s vitals and making sure that everything is running smoothly, Harry steps into the hallway to try both Liam and Louis again. She huffs out a breath when neither of their phones connect. She doesn’t leave more messages this time, though. She paces down the hall, biting her lip. It isn’t like Louis not to have her phone on. She tries the office again as well and gets no response. She’s really beginning to get worried.

“Any luck?” Sophia asks when Harry appears in the doorway.

She shakes her head. “I’m sure they’ll call soon.” She briefly wonders if Sophia buys her lie.

“Come sit with me?” Sophia asks.

Harry doesn’t respond, she just sits carefully next to Sophia on the bed and wraps an arm around her shoulders, holding her close. Sophia tucks her head into the crook of Harry’s neck and she lets out a small sob. Harry’s heart breaks for her. She can’t begin to imagine how worried Sophia is. 

“Want to watch a movie?” Harry asks after a few minutes. “I packed my iPad.”

Sophia lifts her head. “Alright,” she agrees. “What do you have on there?”

Harry grabs her iPad out of her bag and opens it to her movies. She hands it over to Sophia, letting her scroll through the movies until she finds one that she wants to watch. 

“ _Twilight?_ ” she says, reading the screen.

“It’s a comfort thing,” Sophia replies.

Harry grins. “I’ll get you some ice chips and we’ll watch it together.” Sophia nods at Harry and she gets up, pressing a kiss to the top of Sophia’s head before disappearing for a few moments.

Sophia’s birthing suite is really big, and has its own combination fridge/freezer that has some ice chips in there already. Harry scoops an entire Styrofoam cup full and puts a plastic spoon in the side. She hands the cup to Sophia and plugs her phone into the wall to charge. She hopes that Liam or Louis call soon.

They get snuggled together as best as they can on the hospital bed, Harry wary of all of the wires that are attached to Sophia’s body. They find a comfortable position for them both and Sophia presses play on the movie. 

It’s been a while since Harry has watched _Twilight_ but she finds herself fully immersed in the movie after only a few minutes. 

Every few minutes, like clockwork, a contraction rocks through Sophia’s body. She just hisses at the pain, clutching the side of her stomach. Harry wishes that she could do something to make things more comfortable for her.

A short while later, Sophia’s obstetrician comes into the room to check Sophia’s progress. She hums to herself as she’s between Sophia’s legs and comes back up smiling.

“Everything is going smoothly,” Dr Anderson says, taking off her gloves and throwing them into the nearby bin. “You’re dilating steadily, which is good. I suspect it will be another couple of hours, at the least, before we see some real action.”

Sophia sighs. “Thank you.”

Dr Anderson scribbles something on the chart before checking over Sophia’s vitals again. “Is your wife going to be here soon?”

“I hope so,” Sophia replies. “We’ve tried calling but there’s been no answer.”

Dr Anderson hums to herself. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do.”

“Thank you, Dr Anderson, I will.”

She leaves a moment later and Sophia sinks back into the bed, her eyes closed. “Can you try calling again?”

“Of course.” Harry gets up off the bed and dials for Liam’s number again. There’s no answer. She tries Louis next and is surprised when the phone rings. 

“ _Haz_?” 

“Lou!” she exclaims. “Where are you? Sophia’s gone into labour!”

“ _Shit. There’s… Wait, are you alone?_ ”

“…No.”

“ _There’s been an accident_.” Harry’s heart drops to her feet, her vision swimming slightly. “ _We’re both fine, it’s just we’re stuck in traffic and it’s pouring out here. It looks like it’s going to be a while before we get through._ ”

“ _Is that Harry? Let me talk to Sophia, please_ ,” Liam’s voice comes through.

“It’s Liam,” Harry says, passing the phone over to Sophia. Her eyes water as she takes the phone from Harry. She speaks to Liam briefly before passing the phone back.

“She says she’ll get here as soon as she can.”

Wordlessly, Harry passes a tissue over, letting Sophia wipe her eyes. She climbs back onto the bed next to her friend and hugs her tightly. 

“I thought she was hurt,” Sophia whisper-sobs. “I thought… I thought.”

“I know,” Harry says. “I thought it too.”

Sophia sobs again, clinging tightly onto Harry. “I’m sorry.”

“You’ve got nothing to be sorry for,” Harry replies. “You’re allowed to be as emotional as you want, and not just because you’re in labour.” She presses another tissue into Sophia’s hand, keeping one arm around her the entire time. 

“Let’s put the movie back on.”

They get a few moments into the movie before a bigger contraction hits Sophia and she grips Harry’s hand tightly. “Fucking _ow_.”

“Want me to call your doctor back?” 

“No, I’ll be alright,” Sophia says a little breathlessly.

Every few minutes contractions rock Sophia’s body and after a while, Harry presses the call button next to Sophia’s bed to page a nurse. She steps to the side to let the professionals do their jobs and she just watches them work. 

“Alright, Sophia, it’s time,” Dr Anderson says. 

Sophia looks panicked. “Liam isn’t here yet!” she exclaims, glancing frantically between Harry and her doctor. 

“I’m sorry, Sophia, but your baby isn’t going to wait,” Dr Anderson says apologetically. 

“Harry…” 

“I’ll call again!” Harry exclaims. She grabs her phone and dials Louis again but it just goes to voice mail once more. “I’m sorry, Soph.”

Sophia lets out a sob, obviously distraught. 

“Put on one of those gowns and come hold her hand,” Dr Anderson instructs, nodding her head to the blue fabric on the table behind her.

Harry obeys, putting one on and she gets up on the bed next to Sophia again. She ties her hair out of the way and then does the same to Sophia, wiping the back of her sweaty neck with a towel. 

Sophia screams.

The noise seems to echo throughout the entire room and Harry’s heart just _aches_ for her friend. 

“You’re doing great, Sophia,” Dr Anderson says after another contraction hits. “On this next one, I’m going to need you to push as much as you can.”

“I can’t,” Sophia sobs. She grabs Harry’s hand again, squeezing tightly. As much a she doesn’t want to, her body isn’t giving her any choice. “I can’t.”

“You can, Sophia, you can,” Harry says, hoping that she’s helping in any way at all. “C’mon, sing with me. Just like we did in the kitchen earlier.”

Tears leak from Sophia’s eyes and Harry just wipes them away. She starts the song, letting the lyrics just slip from her lips. Between sobs, grunts and heavy breathing, Sophia sings along with her. 

“Alright, Sophia, this is the one.”

Harry just keeps her gaze on Sophia, uncaring that her hand is hurting from how tightly Sophia is holding it. She lets out a broken sob and then cries out in pain. Her hand tightens in Harry’s grip even more and she follows Dr Anderson’s instructions to push hard. 

“The head is out,” Dr Anderson says to one of the nurses.

Their voices fill the room, but Harry just keeps her attention on Sophia. She whispers soothing words to her, hoping that it’s comforting her in _some_ way. Sophia cries in Harry’s arms, the tears flowing freely now. Harry isn’t sure if it’s from the pain of childbirth or the fact that Liam isn’t here with her.

“Sophia!” Liam’s voice shouts from outside the closed door. 

“Liam?” Sophia sobs breathlessly. “Harry, Liam! 

Harry nods and she lets out a laugh when Liam comes into the room, covered in the same blue disposable gown that Harry is in. 

“I’m so sorry,” Liam says, immediately going to Sophia’s side. 

Dr Anderson says something to one of the nurses and suddenly Sophia is shaking in Harry’s arms, clutching tightly. “And here’s the rest of the body,” she says. “Congratulations, mums, you have a daughter.”

Sophia sobs, Liam’s eyes go wide and Harry just grins. 

“Liam, would you like to cut the cord?” Dr Anderson asks.

Liam just nods, clearly in a daze. She follows Dr Anderson’s instructions and cuts the umbilical cord with slightly shaking hands. 

“You did it,” Harry whispers to Sophia. “I’m so proud of you.”

Sophia gives Harry a tired smile. “Thank you,” she says, her voice sounding a little hoarse. “Thank you for being here with me.”

“Like I’d be anywhere else.” Harry kisses the side of her sweaty head and slips off the bed. “I’m going to go let Louis know.”

Sophia nods and brings their joined hands up to her lips. She kisses the back of Harry’s hand before loosening her hold. Dr Anderson comes into view again. 

“Would you like to hold her?” she asks Sophia who just nods and holds out her arms. Harry smiles at the scene, catching a glimpse of Sophia and Liam’s daughter. She quietly takes a few photos of the moment, knowing that her friends will cherish them later. 

“We did this,” Liam says, her voice filled with emotion. Harry takes that as her cue to leave.

She takes off her disposable gown before she exits the room, spotting Louis immediately. Louis stops pacing the corridor and rushes to Harry’s side. 

“You’re an auntie,” she says. “To a beautiful baby girl.”

Louis lets out a happy laugh. “Holy crap.”

Harry grins at her. “She’s perfect, Lou.”

“I bet,” Louis replies softly. “How’s Sophia?”

“Exhausted from the looks of her. She’s stronger than I thought she would be. I’m surprised she didn’t break my hand.”

Louis snorts and takes Harry’s hand, cradling it in her own. “Thank you for being there with her.”

“Of course. I’m happy to be here with her,” Harry replies, grinning at Louis. “I can’t believe they’re both mums now. That’s so cool.”

“Yeah,” Louis breathes. “Yeah, it is.”

“C’mon, let’s go buy the baby’s first teddy bear.” 

Harry slips her hand into Louis’, lacing their fingers together, unable to stop smiling. She’s so happy for Sophia and Liam. She can’t quite believe that they now have a daughter in their arms rather than just cosily growing inside of Sophia. Childbirth really is a miracle, she thinks.

The gift shop on the ground floor is rather lovely, Harry notes, as she and Louis stroll around. They take their time choosing a few little gifts for their friends. After choosing a soft, plush pastel yellow teddy bear, Louis decides to grab a few balloons as well. Harry picks up a couple of little things for Sophia and Liam, too, congratulating them on bringing their little one into the world. 

With their gifts in hand, they head back up to Sophia’s suite and gently knock on the door. Liam lets them in, grinning from ear to ear. 

Louis immediately envelopes her in a hug as best as she can while holding onto the bouquet of balloons. 

“Come and meet our daughter,” Liam says as she pulls back. Harry’s gaze settles on the little pink face resting in Sophia’s arms. 

“She’s perfect,” Louis breathes as she gets closer. She sets the balloons down on a table and edges closer to Sophia’s bed. Harry puts down her gifts as well, all except the teddy. 

“Louis, Harry – meet Willow Harry Payne,” Sophia says. 

Harry’s eyes widen dramatically and she gasps a little. “Y-you named her after me?” she asks softly, a little too scared to say anything too loud in case she upsets the baby.

Sophia nods. “Liam and I have been stuck on a middle name for ages now, but after seeing her, it just fits.”

If it were possible, Harry would swear there were love hearts coming out of her eyes. “Thank you.”

“Would you like to hold her?” Sophia asks and Harry just nods, unable to trust her voice at the moment. She edges closer to the bed and bends down so that Sophia can put Willow in her arms. 

The moment she sees Willow’s face for the first time Harry swears her heart doubles in size. She’s all tiny features with her firmly closed eyes. Her little nose twitches as she yawns widely. Being born must be exhausting, Harry decides. She gently runs a finger down Willow’s cheek and watches as her tiny little lips smack together. 

“She’s absolutely perfect,” Louis says. Her hand comes to rest gently on Harry’s hip, peering at the baby in Harry’s arms. “You guys should be proud.”

“We are,” Liam replies. Harry glances up and sees Liam kiss Sophia softly on the lips.

“I want one,” Harry whispers to Louis. 

“I want at least three,” Louis replies. She kisses Harry’s cheek before kissing the top of Willow’s head. “Can I hold her now?”

Harry lets out a pained noise but nods her head, letting Louis take Willow. Her breath hitches in her throat when she sees Louis’ smile. She looks so good with a baby in her arms, Harry thinks. Like she was born for this.

She can’t wait to start a family with Louis.

A nurse comes into Sophia’s room a short while later and informs them that they have to leave as it’s so late. Louis passes Willow off to Liam and Harry crosses over to Sophia’s side. She gives her friend as big of a hug as she can, so completely proud of her.

“We’ll come by tomorrow,” Harry promises as she reluctantly lets go of Sophia. 

“Alright, see you both then,” Liam says. They give parting kisses to each of them, and more kisses to the top of Willow’s beanie covered head. 

The drive home is quiet, the late night ensuring that there isn’t much traffic at all. Harry yawns tiredly as she and Louis both shower before getting into bed. Harry curls around Louis and sighs happily, tracing her finger around Louis’ nipple. 

“That was… I don’t have words to describe what that was.”

“I understand,” Louis replies, her hand stroking through Harry’s hair. “I’m just so glad Sophia didn’t have to do that alone. Liam was beside herself.”

Harry tilts her head back to look at Louis. “Sophia was, too. She was a wreck. And when you said there had been an accident, I didn’t know how I was going to tell Sophia that.”

Louis makes a face. “I could’ve worded that better.”

Harry hums her agreement. She shifts and kisses Louis soundly on the lips. “I love you so much.”

Louis grins, her eyes crinkling in the corners. “I love you too, princess.” She kisses Harry again, softly, slowly, making Harry feel it all the way to her toes. 

She falls asleep in Louis’ arms with one hand on her own stomach, picturing the day that they have a baby of their own.

~*~

There’s a box sitting on the kitchen table with Harry’s name on it when she comes in from work. It’s only got her name on it, nothing else to indicate where it came from or who sent it. She shrugs, getting out the box cutter to open it, making quick work of slicing it open to see what’s inside.

The contents makes Harry frown ever so slightly as she peers into the box. She picks up this flesh coloured object and realisation hits her. It’s a Moonbump. She rummages through the packaging and finds an envelope. Louis’ handwriting fills the page and Harry has to read it twice to make sure that she understands what’s going on. 

Louis, who isn’t home right now, has got her this Moonbump because she knows that Harry wants to be pregnant. It’s probably an odd kink to have, Harry muses as she sets the letter aside, but she can’t bring herself to care. 

The bump looks _so_ realistic. It’s silicone but lighter than she expected. 

A quick look on google points out that actors use them for when they need to appear pregnant in their roles. Harry runs her hand over the bump, her finger catching on the belly button. It takes another second for Harry to decide that she needs to try it on. She heads for Louis’ giant walk-in-wardrobe and flicks on the light. She strips, leaving only her knickers on. She pulls the belly on, feeling its slight weight settling against her body. 

It looks _different_ in the reflection of the mirror. She turns so her side is facing the mirror and she runs a hand over the belly. It’s like nothing she ever thought it would be. It’s also better than she could have ever imagined. 

There’s a selection of dresses that Harry has here that she knows will go perfectly over this bump. She crosses the room to where her dresses all hang. She picks out a black one with pink and yellow floral print. It’s gorgeous. 

The dress catches ever so slightly on the bump but otherwise sits perfectly. She returns to the mirror and her breath catches in her throat. She really does look pregnant. She knows that it’s the entire point of these Moonbump bellies, but this leaves very little to the imagination of what Harry will actually look like when she’s pregnant. 

Harry grabs her phone and takes a few pictures, pressing the dress flat against her body, cupping her hand under the bump to make sure that she sees it properly. She takes a few more photos, smiling at how they turn out. 

Harry bites her lip as she opens snapchat and takes another photo in the mirror, making sure that the bump is prominently featured. She sends the photo with no caption to Louis, making sure that it’s set at ten seconds too. 

Seconds later, Harry’s phone buzzes in her hand with a reply. It’s a black screen with the white text splashed across reading ‘ _Knickers off and kneel in front of that mirror. I’ll be home soon._ ’

The message sends a thrill through Harry. She sets her phone down and shimmies out of her knickers. She kneels in front of the mirror, unable to help herself from admiring just how good this bump looks under her dress. She can hear the front door opening not even five minutes later. Louis’ high heels clack across the entrance hall, growing louder as she gets closer.

The door to the walk in wardrobe opens and Louis meets Harry’s gaze in the reflection of the mirror. She licks her lips as she lets her gaze slide over Harry’s body. Harry shivers in anticipation. 

“Look at you,” Louis starts softly. “All beautifully pregnant with our baby.”

 _Oh_ , Harry thinks. This is a scene. They’re actually doing this.

Louis crosses the room, unbuttoning her shirt as she does. Harry can barely register the words she’s saying. She sees Louis’ lips moving in the reflection of the mirror but her brain has all but shut down. She finds herself agreeing to whatever Louis’ saying. Louis stops behind her and gently pushes Harry’s hair over her shoulder. She drops a kiss onto Harry’s cheek, then onto the side of her neck, lingering for a few seconds before pulling away. 

“Are you comfortable?”

Harry nods. “Yes.”

“Good.”

Louis keeps their gazes locked as she picks up a hair tie and ties Harry’s hair up in a messy bun. She winks and disappears from the room. Harry exhales, her eyes fluttering closed. She keeps her hands on her thighs, clenching and unclenching her fingers. Her entire body is thrumming with anticipation and she can feel herself growing wetter just thinking about what is to come. 

A moment later, Louis reappears, her own hair tied back and no shoes on her feet. She kneels down behind Harry, pressing in close against her. 

“How was your day, my love?” 

“G-good,” Harry replies. Louis’ hand joins Harry’s on her thigh, lacing their fingers together. She moves both of them up her thigh until the fabric of her dress is bunched up around her hips. Louis’ free hand cups Harry’s bump, stroking over it.

Her gaze is locked on Louis’ hand, watching as it moves gently in a slow circle. Right then, she would give anything to be able to feel this for real. 

_Soon_ , her brain supplies. Soon enough she and Louis will be doing this. 

Sometimes it seems like that day can’t come fast enough.

Louis’ lips are on Harry’s bare shoulder, pressing lingering kisses across her skin. Harry turns her head and their lips meet, sliding together easily. She sighs softly, clenching her fingers tighter around Louis’ own. Louis moves their joined hands to Harry’s bump, splaying her palm flat against it. 

Harry’s breath hitches in her throat when Louis’ other hand drifts lower, edging under the skirt of her dress. Heat pools between her legs, growing more as Louis’ finger brushes over her pubic mound but doesn’t go any further. Louis’ lips kiss the side of Harry’s neck again, her breath puffing over Harry’s skin, making her shiver.

“Touch me,” Harry pleads softly, her gaze locking with Louis’ once more in the mirror. 

“Patience.” Louis’ hands move so they’re both cupping Harry’s bump. Harry rests her hand on top of Louis’ own, keeping her gaze firmly on Louis. She bites her lip, feeling her clit throb between her legs. 

“’M horny,” Harry says. “All of these pregnancy hormones are driving me crazy.” She licks her lips and guides Louis’ hand between her legs again, hoping for some kind of friction. Louis doesn’t relent, though. Harry barely bites back a growl of frustration. “Please, Louis.”

The first touch is always the best. Harry’s eyes flutter closed. She tips her head back, arching into Louis’ hand. Her clit is barely being teased and she wants more. She wiggles her hips in frustration, aching for more contact.

Louis nips at her neck as she slips her finger into Harry. Harry lets out a choked sob, clenching her walls around Louis’ finger. Louis doesn’t move her finger though, staying perfectly still. Her teeth scrape over Harry’s shoulder, catching on the spaghetti straps of her dress, pulling down. She kisses Harry’s shoulder again, lips hot against Harry’s skin.

The finger buried inside of her moves, sliding slowly over Harry’s clit, circling it a few times. Harry automatically ruts against Louis’ hand. She’s getting desperate already. Desperate for Louis to bring her to orgasm. Desperate to be pregnant so this can be _real _.__

__Both of Louis’ hands move away from Harry’s body and Harry’s eyes snap open. She watches Louis in the mirror as Louis unzips Harry’s dress ever so slightly. She reaches around the front and tugs the dress down until it’s sitting underneath Harry’s boobs, leaving her tits on display. Her nipples are hard, aching for attention just like the rest of Harry’s body is._ _

__Louis’ touch is like fire across Harry’s body as she cups her breasts, circling Harry’s nipples with a fingertip. They’re impossibly hard, straining against Louis’ touch. Harry exhales loudly, reaching back to grab at Louis, bringing their lips together. Louis nips at Harry’s lip before kissing her hotly, tongue sliding against Harry’s own._ _

__Two fingers slide back inside of Harry as they kiss, Louis’ other hand coming to rest on Harry’s bump. Harry places her hand on top of Louis’, lacing their fingers together._ _

__“There,” Harry mumbles against Louis’ lips. She rocks into Louis’ hand, her breathing shaky as Louis’ fingers rub over her clit._ _

__“That’s my girl,” Louis whispers, kissing just behind Harry’s ear. “Just let go.”_ _

__Harry’s gaze locks with Louis’ again in the mirror, taking in how thoroughly fucked she looks. Her tits are hanging out over the top of her dress, bump on full display, and yet Harry feels sexier than ever._ _

__Louis smiles a cheeky grin and she moves her fingers _just_ so, eliciting a long groan from Harry. Her orgasm comes fast, her hips moving against Louis’ hand. Their gazes stay locked, and Harry realises that this is the first time she’s actually _watched_ herself come. She’s seeing exactly what Louis sees every time she orgasms._ _

__It’s undeniably hot._ _

__Louis’ hand slows and she eventually removes it from between Harry’s legs. Harry’s breathing is heavy, her skin shining with sweat. Louis tucks Harry’s tits back into her dress and then lays both of her hands on Harry’s bump._ _

__“You were amazing.”_ _

__Harry blushes. “Thank you.”_ _

__“C’mon, off your knees.”_ _

__They shift off their knees and Harry just flops backwards until she’s lying flat. Her knees ache in the best way possible. Louis manoeuvres herself until she’s lying on her side, facing Harry. She strokes a finger down Harry’s cheek before ducking her head to kiss Harry softly. She can’t help but grin against Louis’ lips._ _

__“You’re the best, you know that?”_ _

__“I have a fair idea,” Louis replies with a wink. She runs her finger down Harry’s clavicle, circling over one of Harry’s nipples again before stopping at her bump, her hand splayed wide. “Do you like your gift?”_ _

__Harry nods. “Yes,” she says. “It’s perfect.”_ _

__“I’m glad you like it. Maybe we can do this again sometime.”_ _

__Harry’s clit throbs in anticipation. She reaches up to Louis’ neck, tugging her closer once more. “I hope so. Though I can’t wait for it to be real.”_ _

__“Me too, princess, me too.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I come bearing fic. It's short, I know, and I am sorry.  
> This entire series has got a whole lot more plot-ty than I ever expected.  
> Who knows how long it will be until the next piece? Certainly not me!
> 
> Please comment if you liked this story at all. Any and all mistakes are my own, though please (kindly) point out anything I may have missed. I would truly appreciate it. =)
> 
>  
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
